Dans l'obligation de se révéler
by escargot59
Summary: Cléo, Rikki, Bella sont réunies avec Emma, mais à peine est-elle revenu qu'elles doivent rapidement prendre une décision. Quelle valeur a leur secret face à la vie de personnes en danger? Elles décident d'instinct de porter secourt au naufragé, découvertes les événements se bouscules avant de pouvoir revenir à une vie plus normal.
1. Chapter 1

Cleo et Rikki et leur petit ami respectif avaient hâte que les quelques minutes les séparant de l'arrivée de l'avion transportant la famille Gilbert s'écoulent. Lorsque ceci fut fait, elles attendirent avec la plus grande excitation d'apercevoir leur amie passé les points la douane. Ce fut Rikki qui les aperçut la première et tout en le faisant savoir à Cléo, elle se mit à faire de grand signe à Emma, suivie aussitôt par Cléo.

Emma les aperçut à son tour et leur répondit en faisant un petit geste et en arborant un grand sourire. Une fois qu'elle et sa famille eurent passé les contrôles, les trois sirènes purent laisser cours à une bonne séance d'embrassade du fait de l'année passée par l'une d'entre elles loin des autres.

Cléo déclarant la première : Quelle joie de te revoir! Cela fait si longtemps!

Ce que Rikki ne manqua pas aussitôt de confirmer.

Ce n'est qu'ensuite que toutes deux se tournèrent vers le reste de la famille de leur amie pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue. L'ensemble de la famille reçoit des vœux de bon retour et de reprendre un bon nouveau départ en Australie.

Cléo et Rikki accompagnent la famille jusqu'à leur taxi et leur souhaitent un au revoir. Les sirènes n'ont pas l'occasion de parler entre elles de leur secret en privé, du fait que la famille a hâte de se reposer du voyage et du décalage horaire. Mais elles se promettent de se retrouver à leur coin de plage discret le surlendemain en milieu de matinée.

Lorsque le moment des retrouvailles a vraiment sonné, les filles décident sans se concerter d'arriver en avance. Ce qui fait qu'il est neuf heures quand elles s'y retrouvent. Bella, elle n'est pas encore là, du fait qu'elle n'a pas le même empressement à se rendre à se rendez-vous.

Les premières arrivées sont Cléo et Rikki, qui sans se concertaient ont comme été poussé à venir plus tôt. Emma, elle, arrive peu après. Quand, les deux présentes l'aperçoivent, elles se lèvent et cour l'accueillir. L'embrassade est de nouveau chaleureuse et pleine de joie.

Encore une fois c'est Cléo qui prend la parole la première pour prendre des nouvelles de son amie plus en détail. Car bien que malgré la distance elles soient restées en contact, il n'est pas toujours aisé d'exprimer l'ensemble des choses. Mais l'avantage d'avoir un énorme secret en commun avait aidé à ce que leur amitié reste malgré l'année de séparation.

Cléo et Rikki rirent de bon cœur avec leur amie lorsqu'elle leur raconta les fois où elle faillit être découverte, que ce soit par des étrangers ou des membres de sa famille. Notamment, sur les plages brésiliennes où ses parents avaient insisté pour qu'elle se baigne avec eux, elle avait dû fuir en nage en mettant autant de distance entre elle et ses parents avant que sa queue n'apparaisse. Elle ne les avait retrouvés que plusieurs heures plus tard, alors qu'elle arpenté le front de mer. Elle avait eu toutes les peines du monde à les convaincre avec son histoire.

En effet, elle leur raconta qu'elle avait tenté de leur expliquer que par jeu elle s'était éloignée et qu'après s'être rendu compte qu'elle s'était éloignée trop loin et qu'elle avait dérivé elle était revenue vers la plage, mais ne les avait pas retrouvés avant qu'eux-mêmes ne la trouve. Elle avait reçu un sacré sermon et l'interdiction providentielle d'aller se baigner à la plage.

Cette interdiction fit bien rire les deux autres sirènes, suivit par Emma.

Il est vrai qu'elle avait eu la plus grande peine du monde pour cacher à sa mère qu'elle était une sirène du fait de la promiscuité qu'elle avait parfois connue durant son voyage ou encore lorsqu'il pleuvait. Ses amis convinrent que c'était presque de l'ordre du miracle qu'elle ne fut pas découverte.

Emma fut informée, plus en détails des événements les plus récents, concernant aussi bien l'île de Mako et la comète, ainsi que tout ce qui pouvait avoir un lien avec leurs vies respectives.

Lorsque l'on lui parla de la comète, Emma se désola de n'avoir été là pour aider. Mais ses amies la rassurèrent, le monde avait survécu.

Tout en discutant, elle se prélassait au soleil en attendant la dernière sirène de la région. Lorsque cette dernière arriva avec Will ce fut Cléo qui se leva pour faire les présentations.

\- Emma, je te présente Bella. Notre nouvelle, enfin plus tant que cela, comparse originaire d'Irlande. Et voici Will son petit ami.

Puis elle se tourna et fit les présentations dans l'autre sens.

\- Bella, Will, je vous présente Emma, notre amie de retour de son tour du monde.

Emma et Bella étaient toutes deux gênées par l'autre d'une certaine manière. Emma, avait un serrement au cœur en pensant à se que Bella avait vécu à sa place et Bella, comme étant un peu la voleuse de la place d'Emma. Face à cette gène réciproque se fut Rikki qui vint à leur secourt en leur proposant de se mettre à l'eau. Will, bien que bon nageur, ne put les suivre. Elles lui annoncèrent qu'elles le retrouveraient au bar vers midi.

Elles prirent la direction des récifs de corail et de leurs bancs de poissons. Le fait de nager en groupe et d'admirer la faune marine les détendit beaucoup et arrivé à l'île de Mako, le courant passé entre Emma et Bella. Oubliait la gène originelle. La conversation permit à l'une et l'autre de mieux se connaitre.

Mais elle dériva très vite sur les garçons. Ceci absent, il leur était facile d'en parler, tout comme de leur avenir et de leurs familles.

Cléo admit facilement que Lewis lui manquait terriblement et elle était heureuse de savoir qu'il revenait quelques jours pour les vacances, avant de retourner aux États Unis. Elle aimerait le rejoindre là où il étudie, mais, d'une part, les études qu'elle recherche n'y sont pas disponible. Et d'autre part, elle doit encore régler la question financière d'une inscription à l'université. Bien qu'elle ait une bourse du fait de son prix en science, elle n'a pas encore suffisamment d'argent pour s'inscrire, il faudrait qu'elle empreinte. Il faut donc qu'elle arbitre, entre son cœur, ses études et l'argent.

Rikki, elle a surtout des problèmes avec ses sentiments, elle aime toujours, Zane, mais elle n'arrive pas à s'entendre parfaitement avec lui. Elle a toujours l'impression de devoir souvent haussait le ton avec lui. Les autres sirènes, hormis Emma, lui font part qu'elles pensent que lui même l'aime toujours et voudrait récupérer son cœur. Ce qui fait qu'elle pique un fard en répondant qu'elle est dubitative fasse à cette affirmation.

Bella, elle file le parfait amour avec Will et n'a pas de réel problème le concernant ou ses études. C'est sa famille qui lui pose le plus de problèmes. Bien qu'elle ait pu déjà confier ou laissé tomber certaines choses, elle va confier sa situation et ses états d'âme. Les autres filles, ne savent quoi dire, elles écoutent ce qui lui fait du bien, tout comme le fait qu'elle tente de lui remonter le moral. Car elles sont sa deuxième famille, ses sœurs sirènes.

Emma, elle, n'avait pas de réel problème, hormis le fait de se trouver un petit copain qui l'accepterait comme elle est. Et qui sache garder le secret.

À force de parler, le temps s'était écoulé et il était presque midi, quand elles remarquèrent que le soleil était presque à son zénith. Elles quittèrent l'île et prirent le chemin du retour vers le continent.


	2. Chapter 2

Alors qu'elles nageaient et qu'elles allaient changer de cap pour rejoindre la terre ferme à un endroit discret et pas trop éloigné du Rikki's, un navire remplit de touriste eu une avarie qui allait mené au naufrage.

Un court-circuit provoqua une étincelle, qui enflamma des vapeurs d'essence. Il y eut une petite détonation, qui provoqua une voie d'eau restreinte. Mais le danger le plus immédiat fut l'incendie. Ce dernier prit de l'ampleur lorsque l'équipage se rendit sur place pour constater les dégâts. L'appel d'air qu'ils générèrent amplifia les flammes. L'incendie s'étendit alors un peu plus dans le compartiment des machines. Les extincteurs ne suffirent pas à maitriser l'incendie et les lances du bord étaient notoirement inefficaces contre un incendie de carburant surnageant sur l'eau en brulant. En tentant d'éteindre l'incendie, l'un des marins est légèrement brulé.

Le capitaine a changé de cap et demande de l'aide lorsqu'il communique l'information aux autorités. Il fait aussi préparer les passagers à l'évacuation.

Du fait que l'incendie s'étend dans le compartiment ingénierie du navire, le premier moteur tombe en panne. Par ailleurs, la chaleur dégagée par les flammes provoque l'extension de l'incendie sur le pont supérieur, plus précisément dans la pièce faisant office de cuisine pour l'équipage. La chaleur intense dans cette pièce finit par provoquer l'explosion des bouteilles de gaz y étant présente.

Les dégâts provoquaient par l'explosion sont critiques, une importante voie d'eau se déclare et l'incendie est totalement incontrôlable. Des personnes ont été projetées dans l'eau et il y a des morts et des blessés, dont certains sont coincés ou incapables de bouger. Le navire est abandonné dans la plus grande confusion.

C'est cette explosion que les sirènes entendent sous l'eau alors qu'elles regagnent la terre ferme. Elles stoppent net leur nage, se regardent et font surface. Elles aperçoivent alors le navire sombrant rapidement, de la fumer s'échappe encore de son flanc et il gite, menaçant même de chavirer.

Ce fut Rikki qui prit la parole la première : ne devrait-on pas les aider?

Bella lui répondit après avoir interrogé du regard Cléo : mais notre secret, quand adviendra-t-il?

Emma ne laissa pas le temps à Rikki de formuler sa réponse et prit la parole : Il vaut moins que la vie de ces gens. Je refuse de vivre en sachant que je n'ai rien fait pour les sauver. Je ne veux pas de ces morts sur la conscience.

Les autres répondirent en murmurant qu'elles non plus.

Ce qui fit qu'Emma leur demanda qui était avec elle. Toutes acquiescèrent. Mais Cléo ajouta qu'il serait nécessaire d'immédiatement après avisé de la situation et savoir quoi faire de se fait.

Le groupe accepta tacitement les paroles de leur comparse. Ceci fait, elles gagnèrent la zone du naufrage. Là, elles constatèrent le chao de la situation et la détresse des victimes. Elles étaient les premières à pouvoir les secourir à être arrivé sur place.

D'instinct elles se dispersèrent pour aider. Bella aida les personnes à l'eau à rejoindre une embarcation, qu'elle avait préalablement récupéré et gonflée depuis un conteneur non déclencher du navire. Elle ramènerait aussi certains d'entre eux directement au rivage.

Emma utilisa son pouvoir pour créer de la glace en quantité suffisante pour permettre ainsi à ceux qui n'avaient pas de gilet de sauvetage de rester en surface. Ce n'est qu'ensuite qu'elle aida Bella dans sa tâche.

Rikki et Cléo plongèrent sur le navire désormais en train de gagner le fond, après avoir entendu certaines victimes cherchaient avec l'énergie du désespoir un proche qui ne répondaient pas.

Point de vue de Bella :

Pour une raison qui m'est inconnue, je savais ce que j'avais à faire ici. Les gens criés beaucoup, il n'y avait pas de coordination. Personne de l'équipage qui tenté de prendre le contrôle de la situation, comme s'ils avaient tous péri dans l'exposition.

Je pris le parti de m'occuper d'abord des plus jeunes. Mais je réalisation bien vite que je perdrais un temps fou à les ramener au rivage. Je remarquai un conteneur à canot gonflable. Je commençai logiquement par le déployait puis je pus me concentrer sur le sauvetage. Certains adultes, de véritable salaud, montèrent à bord sans se préoccuper des autres. Certains une fois à bord aidèrent les autres à monter, comme s'ils avaient réalisé leur faute.

Dans un premier temps personne ne remarqua que j'étais une sirène, trop choqué par le naufrage. Mais alors que j'apporter un troisième enfants au canot et que cette fois-ci un adulte m'aida à le faire monter. Alors que les jambes de l'enfant passer le rebord du canot et que l'homme en question se tourner vers moi pour me remercier, il me proposa de monter à bord, puis l'instant d'après il remarqua ma queue. Il blêmit à cette vue et j'en profitai pour aller chercher un autre enfant.

Mais cet enfant était paniqué. Et je dus prendre le temps de le calmer pour qu'il me laisse l'emmener. Mais lui j'avais si bien fait mon travail, qu'il remarqua lui aussi que j'étais une sirène. Je dus le calmer de nouveau, car il penser que j'allais l'emmener au fond des mers. Ce n'est qu'après avoir perdu tout ce temps que j'arrivai à l'emmener au canot, où je trouvai l'homme, les yeux dans le vague. Dès qu'il m'aperçut, il reprit conscience de son environnement et par réflexe recula, bousculant d'autres naufragés. Ces derniers râlèrent contre lui, mais il me montra aux autres, qui intrigué par son comportement tournèrent leur regard vers moi. Pendant ce temps, je hissais l'enfant dans le canot.

Au dernier moment, juste avant que je ne reparte une femme me saisit le bras. Je me retournais étonné, mais aussi pour me dégager. Mais contre toute attente, après avoir vu de plus près ce que j'étais. Elle me dit : merci.

J'étais passablement gêné, pour y mettre fin, je lui demandais de me lâcher pour que j'aille aider d'autres personnes.

Point de vue d'Emma :

Je terminais de créer de la glace pour mettre à tout le monde rester à la surface, quand je vis un vieil homme qui peiner à rester à la surface. Aider un enfant à monter sur l'un des blocs de glace que je venais de créer.

Je me suis précipité l'aider. J'ai facilement poussé l'enfant sur le bloc de glace. Puis j'ai attrapé le vieil homme pour l'amener au canot de sauvetage que Bella avait déplié.

Là je fus aidé par ceux qui se trouver déjà à bord. Je fus même remercié, mais je n'eus pas l'occasion d'en entendre plus, car je me dirigeais immédiatement vers d'autres rescapés.

Point de vue de Rikki :

Moi et Cléo étions en train de rattraper le navire coulant. Cléo était à la traine derrière moi, mais je découvris pourquoi, lorsque les bulles furent prises au piège par un mur d'eau et concentré en une grande bulle.

Je ne pus qu'admettre que s'était une idée brillante, car à la différence de nous les malheureux coincés dans le navire, n'avait pas une grande capacité de retenir leur respiration.

Lorsqu'elle m'eut rejoint avec sa grande réserve d'air, nous avons lancé notre exploration de l'épave. Lors de notre passage du côté déchiré par l'exposition, nous avons put que constater qu'il n'y avait pas âme qui vive et que l'accès à l'intérieur du navire nous était interdit par des débris. De l'autre côté, nous avons trouvé immédiatement quelqu'un qui bougeait encore faiblement. Une femme coincée par une cloison tombée sur elle.

Cléo apporta la bulle sur elle pour qu'elle respire. Elle l'aida aussi à reprendre son souffle et à cracher l'eau qui était dans ses poumons. Pendant que d'un coup de queue je la dégager. La femme fut prise de panique lorsqu'elle comprit à qui elle avait à faire. C'est Cléo, qui le haut du corps dans la bulle, lui demanda de se calmer pour que je puisse la ramener à la surface.

Mais une fois que j'arrivai à la surface, il n'y avait plus de place dans le canot et Emma et Bella faisaient des aller-retour avec la plage. Mais aussi que plusieurs hélicoptères se trouvaient au-dessus de nous. L'un d'eux appartenait au secours, les autres à la presse ou à des sociétés privées venant voir de plus près le naufrage. L'idée que nous puissions être en direct, ne m'effleura que vaguement l'esprit avant de replonger après avoir amené la femme à la plage. Où comme les autres, elle fut prise en charge par les maitres nageurs locaux et par des curieux qui voulaient nous approcher.

Lorsque je revins à l'épave, elle avait fini par toucher le fond. Je retrouvai Cléo qui avait trouvé un landau avec un bébé dedans. Je passai la tête dans la bulle et découvrit qu'il était toujours en vie. Elle m'expliqua qu'elle l'avait trouvé flottant contre le plafond et que par chance il était resté une poche d'air à cet endroit là. Elle me demanda de faire un tour de l'épave, le temps qu'elle le remonte.

Point de vue de Cléo :

Je laissais Rikki fouillait l'épave, sans grand espoir toute fois. Je me laissais remonté avec la bulle que j'avais créée. À la surface je confiai le landau et le bébé aux personnes dans le canot de sauvetage. Puis je poussai ce dernier jusqu'à la plage. Là, je croisai Emma et Bella qui en avaient terminé avec les survivants à la surface. Elles me demandèrent s'il y avait de l'espoir de retrouver quelqu'un en bas. Je répondis que probablement non et les invités à venir remonté les corps.

Nous retrouvâmes Rikki qui nous fit signe qu'elle n'avait rien trouvé. Je fis signe aux autres de remonter. J'utilisai alors l'eau pour déplacer l'épave. Cela me couta beaucoup de force. Mais devant tout le monde je ramenai l'épave à une distance raisonnable du rivage. Là je commandai à l'eau de se retirer et Emma qui comprit mon intention créa une barrière de glace une fois l'eau sortie du navire. Cela permettrait de fouiller le navire le temps que la glace fonde. Ce qui pourrait être relativement rapide du fait du climat.

Fin point de vue de Cléo

Toutes se regroupèrent pour savoir que faire. Cléo étant visiblement épuisée, elles convinrent de gagner le Rikki's café. Elles y nagèrent à grande vitesse. Mais les hélicoptères de la presse ne se laissèrent pas semer.

Leur arrivée fut observée par Will et Zane qui se précipitèrent pour les aider à sortir de l'eau. Rikki n'eut pas le temps d'utiliser son pouvoir, car Cléo utilisa le sien pour envoyer d'un coup toute l'eau les recouvrant dans la mer. Ceci fut évidemment filmé et transmit en direct à la télévision.

Les filles se rendirent dans le café, où Cléo s'affala sur un fauteuil, ne tenant plus sur ses jambes. Elle était effectivement la plus fatiguée du fait qu'elle avait utilisé le plus ses pouvoirs. On lui servit rapidement un repas dans le bureau, puis ce fut le reste du groupe qui se mit à table.

Par chance, il n'y avait pas d'endroit proche où les hélicoptères auraient pu se poser pour lancer les journalistes à leur trousse. En réalité, ce fut les équipes déjà au sol des stations TV en question qui se chargerait de les rencontrer.

Dans le café, les sirènes informèrent les deux jeunes hommes de ce qui s'était passé. Zane allait fermer le bar pour la journée, mais les filles le retinrent. Elles lui expliquèrent que maintenant c'était public et qu'elles devraient faire face. Tout d'abord, elle devait en faire l'annonce à leur famille.

Se fut la séance téléphone la plus éprouvante pour toute les quatre. Elles devaient révéler leur secret, l'expliquer et le plus souvent les convaincre que ce n'était pas une farce. Le meilleur moyen fut le plus souvent de leur demander de regarder la télé.

Ceux qui connaissaient le café, le reconnurent et y accoururent. Mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, le plus souvent avant les équipes de télévision. Ils ne trouvèrent que Zane pour les accueillir et leur proposer les services de son établissement, avec l'aide de Sophie, qu'il avait finalement gardée. Cette dernière avait été choquée pour la révélation et se vit imposer de faire avec Zane pour tenir le bar et répondre aux questions. Wil, lui gardait la porte du bureau de Zane où les filles appelaient leur famille. Sophie, envisageait en même temps que son travail tout ce qu'elle pourrait faire de cette proximité avec les sirènes...


	3. Chapter 3

Dans le bureau :

Les filles tout en appelant leurs parents entendaient l'arrivée des personnes dans le bar.

Cléo arriva à appeler sa mère, elle eut la plus grande peine du monde à lui faire comprendre qu'elle disait la vérité. Et ce n'est qu'après avoir réussi à lui faire ouvrir sa télé, qu'elle fut crue. La séance d'explication fut plutôt brève, Cléo insistant pour raccrocher et appeler son père, sa belle mère et sa sœur.

C'est sa belle mère qui décrocha chez elle. L'explication fut compliquée, en effet, ne pouvant se transformer devant elle, il lui était difficile d'être plus convaincante. Elle aurait aimé se déplacer même, mais comme ses amies, elle savait que tous les habitants de la région devaient être à sa recherche. Par ailleurs, elle était aussi complètement épuisée et douté que ses jambes la porte jusque chez elle. Se n'est qu'après que sa belle mère eu ouvert la télé et vit le gros plan qui avait été fait sur Cléo devant le Rikki's café qu'elle accepta cet état de fait. Elle lui annonça que son père est en mer et qu'il ne sera pas possible de le joindre. Elle parlerait aussi à Kim.

Après cela épuiser elle s'endormit.

Rikki de son côté n'eut pas autant de mal à convaincre. À vrai dire elle n'avait rien à faire, son père avait regardé la télé et avait en vain tenté de contacter sa fille. Cette dernière entendit son père lui répondre que pour lui, elle restait sa fille et qu'il était fier de ce qu'elle avait fait.

Emma, elle eut un départ de conversation similaire à celle de Rikki avec ses parents. En effet, ceci étaient chez eux et recevait des amis pour boire à leur retour. Elliot les avaient avertit que l'on parler d'elle à la télé et l'avait allumé. Ce qu'ils avaient découvert les avait choqués. Ils avaient tenté de la joindre, mais sans succès.

Elle dut s'expliquer plus en détail sur pourquoi elle n'avait rien dit. Elle leur expliqua que c'était un secret et qu'elle et ses amies n'avaient voulu prendre de risque surtout que l'on avait tenté de les enlever pour faire des expérience sur elles. Sa mère lui demanda si c'est pour cela qu'elle avait évité de se baigner en leur présence et toute les autres fois. Elle répondit que oui, car le contact de l'eau la transformer en sirène. Elle ajouta qu'elle avait le pouvoir de geler, la neige et les nuages. Se qui expliquer le peut de mauvais temps durant leur voyage.

La conversation dura, car sa famille et leurs amis présent voulaient en savoir le plus possible.

La famille de Bella fut plus difficile à joindre par cette dernière. En effet, ses parents étaient en général des gens très occupé. Elle connu la même difficulté avec sa sœur, du fait que cette dernière la méprisé et ne pris pas la peine de répondre à son appel. En désespoir de cause, elle appela les secrétariats de ses parents, qui lui répondirent que ses derniers étaient occupé et qu'elle ferait mieux de rappeler plus tard. Elle leur répondit que cela l'étonnerait, à moins qu'ils préfèrent apprendre ce qu'elle a à leur dire par la presse. Dans un cas, comme dans l'autre, une petite note manuscrite fut transmise lors d'une réunion ou d'un rendez-vous, synthétisant l'appel venant d'avoir lieu.

Ce fut sa mère, qui s'éclipsant de sa réunion, la rappela aussitôt. Ce que son père avec son rendez-vous ne pouvait faire. Elle lui demanda d'embler ce qui pouvait être si important qu'elle doive quitter une importante réunion. Bella, lui demanda calmement de se rendre dans la pièce ou se trouver le poste de télévision le plus proche et de regarder les informations, car se qu'elle a à lui dire est tellement extraordinaire qu'elle doute (légitimement) être cru. Se mère, ne comprend, elle refuse de perdre autant de temps.

Sachant que sa mère va raccrocher, Bella annonce qu'elle l'apprendra alors lorsque la presse viendra lui poser des questions. Et elle l'informe que d'ici une heure ou deux, elle et ses amies seront interviewer et que, elle, sa mère n'a pas nécessairement une bonne image dans cette affaire.

Sa mère s'offusque, mais elle est coupé par sa fille, qui lui dit que c'est un secret qu'elle traine depuis l'Irlande, mais qu'elle n'ayant jamais vraiment prêté attention à elle, elle ne peut pas s'être rendu compte de quoi que se soit. Sa mère se demande de quoi elle veut bien parler, elle lui faisant cette menace et se reproche. Elle finit par accepter et lui dire qu'elle va la rappeler une fois qu'elle a vu le journal télévisé, mais que s'il ne s'agit que de broutille, alors, elle ferait mieux de préparer ses valises et elle raccrocha.

Pour la rappeler, moins de cinq minutes plus tard, après avoir vu dans un flash spécial, sa fille sous forme de sirènes. Elle lui demande d'embler comment cela est arrivé. Elle confit enfin à sa mère, qu'alors que tous les deux étaient absent elle était sortie en exploration et avait été transformé en sirène. Elle se garda cependant de lui révéler où et comme, elle se contenta de dire que cela s'était passé au bord de la mer. Elle révéla aussi la nature de son pouvoir sur l'eau. Madame Hartley, dut s'assoir, face à la nouvelle et surtout, la prise de conscience, que bien qu'elle ait pourvut au bien être matériel de ses enfants. Dans les faits, elle semblait les connaitre à peine. Elle fondit là en larme. Bella prise de panique par la réaction de sa mère, l'interprétât mal et cru que sa mère était désespéré d'avoir une sirène comme fille. Elle demanda à sa mère de parler de lui répondre, de lui dire ce qui n'allait pas.

La réponse la frappa de stupéfaction. Sa mère, lui dit qu'elle ne pleurait pas à cause d'elle, mais d'elle même, d'avoir été une mauvaise mère. Toute prise par son travail qu'elle avait été. Elle lui dit qu'elle était fière de ce qu'elle avait fait quelque instant plus tôt. Elle lui demanda aussi où elle était, Bella lui répondit par automatisme. Leur conversation gênait s'arrêta là.

Dans le restaurant :

La foule était venu nombreuse et ne cessé de grossir. Zane avait finit par contacter la police pour mettre de l'ordre dans tout cela et surtout éviter un fâcheux accident. Les représentants de l'ordre, avaient eux aussi voulu savoir si les sirènes étaient ici. Zane leur répondit que oui, elles étaient dans son bureau en train de s'expliquer au téléphone avec leur famille respective. Lui et Will, les avaient laissé jeté un petit coup d'œil pour la porte. Ceci, dans le but de faciliter les relations avec eux.

Ne purent entrer que ceux qui avaient besoin des services du Rikki's, Zane dut promettre suite à l'arrivée de la presse que les filles répondraient à quelques questions. Il se retira même, le leur demander, car dehors la foule était comme électrisé. Après un instant de réflexion, elles acceptèrent et définirent une heure précise. Ce qui permit à Zane, Sophie, Will et la police de souffler un peu.

Gardait le Rikki's ouvert pourrait paraître incongru, mais il s'agissait pour le groupe d'un réflexe pour faire comme si tout était normal. La plus part des clients, d'ailleurs, n'étaient pas là pour les services, mais pour tenter d'apercevoir les sirènes. Le fait de l'avoir gardé ouvert fut aussi d'une grande utilité pour Madame Hartley. En effet, elle put accéder sans trop de mal au bar.

Lorsqu'il la vit entrer Zane, l'identifia immédiatement, du fait de la ressemblance avec Bella. Il lança à Will que Bella avait de la visite. Elle s'avança vers le dénommer Will qui garder une porte derrière le comptoir. Celui-ci se leva a son approche et lui demanda si elle était la mère de Bella.

Elle n'aimait ni le ton jeune homme, ni le fait qu'il use d'un diminutif pour désigner sa fille, mais ne dit rien. Elle se contenta d'acquiescer.

Will lui ouvrit la porte, la laissant entrer dans le bureau. Beaucoup de tête tournèrent lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, mais rien ne vint.

Elle trouva dans le bureau outre sa fille, les trois autres demoiselles qu'elle avait vu à la télé, dont une dormait. Elle alla droit à sa fille assise à même le sol contre le bureau. À son entré, elle avait levé la tête et voyant qui arrivé, été en train de se levé.

Bella en se levant s'étonna de voir sa mère ici. Cette dernière lui répondit que c'était normal, elle était sa mère. Elle la félicita du choix qu'elle avait fait avec ses amies quelques heures auparavant, tout comme de lui avoir confié d'elle même la vérité et non laissé les journalistes le faire. Elle étreignit ensuite sa fille.

Cette dernière allait répondre quelque chose, quand soudain Cléo se réveilla en sursaut en criant : Lewis!

Rikki : Quoi Lewis? Tu n'as quand même pas oublié de l'appeler?

Cléo : Si, je l'appel tout de suite.

Après cette interruption, Bella prit sa mère dans un coin de la pièce, pour lui parler calmement. Là, elle expliqua calmement toute son histoire, du jour où elle est devenu sirène à aujourd'hui, lui épargnant pas le fait qu'elle avait participé à dévier la comète il y a juste quelques semaines.

Pendant cela de son côté Cléo appelait Lewis, qui lui se trouvait aux Etats Unis et ne devait pas être encore au courant de quoi que se soit. Il prit l'appel, car le décalage horaire ne le gênait pas. Il fut heureux que Cléo l'appel.

Lorsqu'elle lui demanda s'il avait suivit les actualités ses dernières heures, il répondit que non, il était partit pêché. Il tomba de haut une fois qu'elle lui eu expliqué la situation dans laquelle elles se trouvaient toutes les quatre.

Il annonça qu'il répliquait immédiatement, il prenait le prochain vol en partance. Cléo, lui dit qu'il n'était pas obligeait. Mais il insista pour revenir en Australie. Il lui demanda si elle était en danger, notamment du fait de personnes, comme le Dr Denman. Elle répondit que non pour le moment, elles toutes les quatre réfugier au Rikki's. Par ailleurs, la presse et la police étaient présentes.

Soudain, Cléo eu une idée, elle mit en haut parleur son portable et attira l'attention des autres sirènes. Elle leur demanda leur avis sur le fait de donner à son petit ami l'exclusivité pour la première publication scientifique les concernant.

Il eu un moment de silence, elles se regardèrent. Madame Hartley garda le silence, elle ne connaissait pas les liens qui existaient dans se groupe, ni même qui était se jeune homme.

L'une après l'autre, elles dirent oui à son idée.

Après avoir raccroché, Cléo se rallongea, mais elle avait à peine pausé sa tête que Zane fit précipitamment son entré. Il annonça que la situation se tendait à l'extérieur et qu'elles sont réclamé. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'elles écoutent réellement le bruit du dehors. Rikki, jette un coup d'œil à l'extérieur et elle sursaute, car il y a des personnes à l'extérieur qui tente de voir ce qui se passe à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Elle déclare qu'elles feraient mieux de sortir et de faire une intervention. Zane, annonce, qu'il va avec Sophie et Will préparer rapidement la salle.

Dans la salle :

Zane demanda l'attention de tout le monde, il annonça qu'elles acceptaient de venir dans quelques instants. Il sortit aussi annonçait à la presse qu'elles feraient une déclaration dans quelques instant et qu'ils pouvaient entrer.

Zane, Will et Sophie aménagèrent une place pour les filles entre les deux comptoir. Pendant se temps les clients et les journalistes, déplacèrent le mobilier pour être plus à l'aise.

Pendant ce temps dans le bureau :

Cléo demanda en étouffant un bâillement ce qu'elles allaient bien pouvoir dire.

C'est Emma qui lui répondit la première : Je ne sais pas, mais toi tu reste ici dormir, tu as trop poussé sur ton pouvoir aujourd'hui.

Les autres acquiescèrent.

Bella : Pourquoi, ne pas simplement leur expliqué simplement que nous avons préféré être découverte que de laisser ces gens mourir.

Rikki : Cela semble un bon début, mais ils vont avoir plus de questions non?

Madame Hartley : Les journalistes voudront tout savoir. Il faudrait leur dire que vous laissez la partie scientifique à votre ami.

Bella : Maman, nous ne sommes pas des cobayes. Nous sommes, des êtres humains.

Madame Hartley : Je sais, mais je ne pense pas que tout le monde pense de cette manière.

Un nuage noir passa sur les âmes des sirènes.

Zane ne les laissa pas allaient plus loin, il revint pour leur dire que s'était quand elle voulait.

Rikki se leva de la chaise qu'elle occupait et s'avança vers la porte ouverte pour affronter les personnes dans le bar. Elle passa d'abord un coup d'œil, mais elle subit un mitraillage par les flash des plus désagréable. Ce fut les deux autres qui la poussèrent pour passer.

Elles étaient direct à la télévision, le silence régner dans la pièce. Les trois sirènes rejoignirent les places qu'ils leurs étaient réservé. La porte fut laissé ouverte.

Une fois assises, toutes trois se regardèrent pour savoir qui parlerait la première. Ce fut Rikki qui commença.

Rikki avec une voix marqué par l'émotion : Bonjour à tous. Cela me parait vraiment étrange de me trouver ici devant vous tous pour parler de ce qui a été notre secret.

Elle allait continuer, quand elle entendu un murmure dans la salle demandait où était Cléo. Ce fut Emma qui prit la parole.

Emma : Notre amie ne viendra pas, elle est quelque peut fatiguer par se qu'elle a fait plus tôt aujoud'hui.

Bella : Elle n'a pas l'habitude d'utiliser son pouvoir pour sortir des navires entier du fond de l'eau pour le ramener au rivage et en retirer l'eau qu'il contenait.

On pouvait entendre les journalistes notés cette information. Bella se présenta elle et ses amies.

Bella : Je reconnais certaines des personnes qui sont ici. Je sais que vous pensiez me connaitre et je nous sommes désolé d'avoir dut caché le fait que nous avions la capacité de nous transformer en sirène. Mais certaines d'entre nous ont eu de gros problème avec des chercheurs sur cette questions et nous avions de bonne raison de ne pas nous montrer.

Rikki : Pour être plus précise, le Docteur Linda Denman, m'a enlevé moi, Emma et Cléo qui est absente. Mais nos précieux amis nous ont libéré et permit de leur faire croire que nous avions perdu nos pouvoir de notre propre grès. Mais la vie des passagers et notamment ceux coincés dans l'épave, valent plus que notre secret.

Cette annonce reçu une salve d'applaudissement. Une fois que cette dernière fut terminé, ce fut une interview plus ou moins normal, hormis le fait que les journalistes ne furent pas les seuls à poser des questions.

Parmi les questions posait il y eu bien évidemment comment elles étaient devenu sirène, Bella cacha la localisation de sa grotte en Irlande. Les deux autres n'eurent pas se problème, car elles révélèrent que des personnes peut scrupuleuse avaient détruit la magie de la grotte pour s'emparer pierre s'y trouvant, mais était repartit finalement sans.

Il fut demandé s'il n'était pas possible de restaurer leur lieu de transformation.

Rikki : Hum, il n'est pas impossible que nous puissions trouver une solution à ce problème.

L'interview se poursuivit de plus belle pour savoir, comment et quand elles allaient s'y prendre. Elles ne surent y répondre, mais une question allait faire monter la côte de popularité de trois d'entre elle. Un journaliste scientifique leur demanda si elles avaient aperçu le phénomène lumineux qui avait dévié il y a quelque temps la comète.

Emma répondit pour les autres.

Emma : Bien que je n'étais pas, mes amies, mon expliqué ce qui s'était déroulé cette nuit là. Elles ont combiné leurs pouvoir pour en faire un puissant moyen d'éviter la collision.

Les deux autres sirènes présentes détourne le regard en rougissant et en ayant des gestes d'embarrât. Cette déclaration relance totalement l'interview.

L'interview ne s'achèvent qu'en toute fin d'après midi, à l'initiative de Rikki. Cette dernière étant lasse des questions y mit fin, mais Bella par tact promit que tout le monde pourrait les revoir très prochainement.

Madame Hartley intervint au moment où les filles mirent fin à la conférence, pour prendre les cartes de visites des journalistes. Elle leur promit de préparer des entretiens individuel avec les sirènes.

Ces dernières après s'être de nouveau enfermer dans le bureau du Rikki's, réveillèrent Cléo. Le sommeil avait fait le plus grand bien à la sirène, car celle-ci se sentait prête à de nouveau nager.

Lorsque sa mère revint, Bella fit les présentations, qu'elle n'avait jusque là pas faites.

Elles décidèrent que pour se séparer il était préférable de passer par la mer. Bella donna rendez-vous à sa mère, à un point discret non loin de la route. Les autres prendraient leur propre disposition.


	4. Chapter 4

Point de vue de Cléo :

Après m'être séparée des autres, je me suis dirigé vers mon chez moi. Je remontais sur la terre ferme uniquement arrivé sur notre terrain. À l'aide de mon pouvoir j'ais retiré l'eau qui me recouvrais et ais retrouvé mes deux jambes.

Après m'être relevé, j'ai rejoins ma maison. Par chance, les journalistes n'étaient pas en vu, mais je me doutais qu'il devait être dans le secteur. J'ai voulu entré par derrière, mais mon père, ma belle-mère et ma sœur, m'on aperçu sortant de l'eau et son venu à ma rencontre.

Ils sont sorti au moment où j'arrivais au niveau de la terrasse. Mon père était blême, je ne savais dire se que pensé Sam en la regardant et Kim était survolté.

Ce fut cette dernière qui prit la parole la première.

Kim : J'avais raison! J'avais raison! Tu es une sirène et une menteuse.

Je roulais des yeux en répondant : Ouais. Ouais. Tu es contente? Je suis une sirène.

Don : Cléo... C'est bien toi?

Il semblait en mode panique totale, je m'efforçais de le rassurer en lui disant que c'était bien moi.

Pendant que mon père reprenait ses esprits, les voisins attirés par le bruit qu'avais fait Kim pour m'accueillir étaient sortie et commencé à me photographier de manière désagréable. Quand ils ne m'appelaient pas pour que je leur montre ma queue pour qu'ils puissent la photographier. Pour cette raison, j'ai poussé tout le monde à l'intérieur et ait refermé derrière nous.

Là je pus avoir une sérieuse explication avec tout le monde. Expliquer pourquoi je leur avais caché, raconter comment j'avais vécu le fait d'être une sirène. Kim voulait absolument que je montre ma forme de sirène. Vu que j'étais visible depuis l'extérieur, j'ai décidé d'accepter de le faire dans la salle de bain de l'étage.

Face à ma queue couleur or, mon père et Sam étaient sans voix, mais pas Kim. Elle se saisi de son téléphone pour prendre une photo. Elle reçu de ma part toute l'eau que j'avais sous la main dans le visage, me faisant récupérer mes jambes par la même occasion. Je lui assénais que je n'étais pas un animal de cirque et qu'elle ferait bien de ne pas tenter quoi que ce soit à l'avenir.

Du côté de Rikki :

Rikki sortie de l'eau non loin de chez elle. Grace à son pouvoir elle se sécha rapidement. Elle entra chez elle, juste au moment où la première équipe de journalistes arrivait. Pour elle l'explication fut brève.

Du côté d'Emma :

Dès son retour, elle découvrit qu'elle était attendu de pied ferme pour une bonne explication. Sans compter que son frère était tout excité. Ses parents voulaient savoir pourquoi elle ne leur en avait pas parlé, il ne l'aurait pas rejeté et lui aurait évité bien du soucis.

À cette nouvelle, elle sauta dans leur bras. Elle s'excusa de ses cachoteries et elle offrit ensuite une longue explication, agrémenté de son histoire.

Du côté de Bella :

Elle était celle du groupe habité le plus loin, elle sortie de l'eau non loin de la route et avec l'aide de sa mère, elle récupéra suffisamment rapidement ses jambes pour ne pas être vu de qui que se soit. La route se fit ensuite d'abord dans un silence gêné, puis Madame se résolu à briser la glace et à engager une conversation avec sa fille.

Fortement embarrassé, elle voulu savoir comment elle avait fait sans soutien pour tenir si longtemps avec ce secret.

Sa fille, lui expliqua qu'elle avait eu le plus grand mal à le cacher, notamment les jours de pluie. Elle lui avoua d'ailleurs avoir à plusieurs reprise manqué de se faire prendre. elle eu un petit rire nerveux en disant cela, car elle re-visionna soudainement plus d'une scène. Elle ajouta que ce fut souvent embarrassant pour elle d'agir de telle manière que l'on ne découvre pas son secret. Notamment en ne participant à certaines activités avec ses camarades de classe.

La conversation bascula ensuite vers le présent. Bella entendit sa mère, lui expliquer inquiète, que les journalistes voudraient toutes les interroger, les politiciens les rencontrés, les scientifiques les étudier et la foule justes les voir et pouvoir les prendre en photo.

Bella savait déjà plus ou moins déjà cela, mais elle n'avait pour ainsi dire pas eu le temps d'y pensé et encore moins de s'y préparer. Tout avait été si vite du fait des derniers événements, que c'en était irréel.

En arrivant dans le quartier où elles résidaient, elles découvrirent qu'elles avaient été devancé aussi bien par la presse que par une foule de curieux. En effet, Bella était celle des quatre sirènes qui habitait le plus loin du Rikki's et le fait d'avoir fait une partie du trajet à la nage avait encore augmenté le temps de voyage théorique. Mais si elle avait prit la voiture avec sa mère, elle aurait été presque certainement empêché ou du moins sérieusement retardé pour monter dans celle-ci. Et le trajet aurait eu lieu en présence de presse et des curieux.

Sa mère dut ralentir fortement pour ne pas blesser quelqu'un. Lorsque Bella fut identifier ce fut la rué sur le véhicule. Les journalistes voulaient une interview avec elle, sans compter qu'aussi bien les journalistes que les badauds la prenait en photos, alors qu'elle était dans l'incapacité de se cacher.

Bella eu l'audace d'ouvrir la fenêtre pour demander adresser quelque paroles à tout se monde et facilité l'avancé de la voiture. Mais elle fut assailli par un brouhaha de questions et de cris d'excitation. Après avoir plusieurs fois demandé vainement que l'on les laisses passé, car elle était fatiguée. Elle répondit à quelque questions dans l'espoir que cela faciliterait leur avancé.

Soudain, un jet d'eau l'atteint. Elle demanda à sa mère d'accélérer, tout en faisant le décompte des secondes avant qu'elle ne se transforme. Quand cela advint, ce fut comme si le monde s'était figé du fait de l'étonnement. Sa mère, fut stupéfaite, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait sa fille se transformer. Mais elle fut cependant la plus rapidement à reprendre ses esprits. D'une part, elle voyait bien que la place que prenait la queue de sa fille, la faisait se contorsionner dans une position très inconfortable. D'autre part, Bella lui demandait d'accélérer. Se qu'elle fit, toute proportion gardé toute fois, pour ne blesser qui que se soit. Ce qui se trouver devant la voiture s'écartèrent bien souvent pour la laisser avancer et pouvoir apercevoir Bella sous forme de sirène très embarrassait. Seul quelque photographes se risquèrent devant la voiture roulant pour prendre une rapide photo. Elles trouvèrent le portail de la maison grand ouvert, gardé par la police prévenu par la fille ainée de la présence d'un étrange attroupement devant sa maison. Monsieur venait de rentrer et la garage était ouvert.

Bella vit son père interloqué par sa forme de sirène. Il fut incapable de fermer la porte du garage, et ce fut Madame qui dut s'en charger. Bella pendant ce temps n'arriva pas à attraper les serviettes se trouvant sur la banquette arrière. Elle finit par demander à son père de l'aider. Ce qui a pour conséquence de la réveiller. Encore sous le choc il s'exécute sans posé de questions.

Une fois qu'elle arriva à se sécher et à retrouver ses jambes, Bella aidera sa mère à amener son père dans le salon. Car, celui-ci est incapable de réagir.

L'autre occupante des lieux, qui est rentrée de la plage du fait des rumeurs qui courent sur sa cadette, dont on l'a informé, vient à ce moment là à la rencontre de ses parents et de sa sœur. Elle veut s'avoir de quoi il en retourne. Car ce qu'il montre à la télé semble plus tenir du film fantastique que de la réalité.

Tout le monde va s'installer, mais uniquement après qu'un remontant soit servit, notamment à monsieur et à Bella qui en a bien besoin. C'est l'ainée des enfants qui lance la conversation. Elle veut savoir ce que c'est que cette histoire de fou qui concerne sa cadette.

C'est leur mère qui prend la parole en expliquant ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui. Monsieur est silencieux et l'ainée rétive à entendre la vérité. Pour qu'elle l'entende, Bella se passe de mot et elle tend la mains vers le verre de sa sœur, posé sur la table basse. Elle transforme en gelé toute l'eau composant la boisson de sa sœur. Qui va après un instant de flottement, ne comprenant pas le geste de sa cadette, baissait le regard vers son verre. Ce qu'elle voit la laisse bouche bais.

Pour une fois la petite sœur qu'elle regarde généralement de haut, la laisse pantoise. Elle ne sait qu'en penser. D'un côté c'est sa sœur et elle ne lui veut que du bien, d'un autre côté elle est jalouse et aimerait faire de l'argent sur son dos.

C'est leur mère qui tranche la situation pour elle. Elle déclare que Bella reste envers et contre tout une membre de la famille et qu'ils doivent l'aider dans les temps mouvementé qu'elle vie maintenant et à l'avenir. Leur père acquiesce et finit même par prendre la parole. Il déclare que bien que la révélation qui vient de le frapper l'ait stupéfié et paralysé. Bella est sa fille et bien qu'il ne lui ait pas accordé l'attention qu'elle méritait, il la soutiendrait quoi qu'il advienne.

Point de vue général :

Alors que toutes étaient avec leur famille et que les journalistes et les curieux faisaient le siège de leur domicile. Mais aussi que leurs téléphones n'avaient de cesse de sonner, du fait des appels de proche, de véritables amis ou de journalistes qui s'étaient d'une manière ou d'une autre fournit leur numéro de téléphone. Elles ne décrochaient que si une personne leur étant connu s'affichait sur leur téléphone.

Toutes de leur côté allaient manger avec leur famille. Elles purent voir aussi à la télé les réactions des gens à travers le pays et parfois le monde.

Les gens étaient pour la plus par dubitatif, notamment les politiciens. Certains parler de farce. Beaucoup aussi étaient enthousiaste. D'autre encore avait un discourt dangereux pour les sirènes. En effet, certaines personnes interroger ne les considérés pas comme humaines et estimé qu'elle devait être placé dans un laboratoire. En premier lieu le docteur Linda Denman, qui suite à l'intervention des filles avaient été débusqué dans son laboratoire par les journalistes.

Les représentants des religions dans le monde eurent des discours très diverses. Les plus agressifs ne vinrent pas uniquement de pays théocratique. Diverses églises américaines eurent des discours très agressifs contres elles. Un leader religieux américain déclara ouvertement qu'elles étaient des créatures des ténébres et qu'elles n'avaient pas leur place dans la communauté des Hommes. Les sirènes ayant par nature une âme cruelle voué à la damnation éternelle.

La même chaine qui diffusa cette intervention, chercha et obtint la réaction d'un survivant du naufrage. Cette personne déclara que si le paradis qu'il leur était promit n'accepter pas les personnes faisant actes de bonté et de sacrifice, elle serait ravis de se rendre en enfer avec toutes les personnes de bien.

Dans la soirée Lewis informa sa petite amie qu'il prenait l'avion. Il arriverait le lendemain en milieu d'après midi.

Dans l'avion ne pouvant dormir du fait de la panique du fait que le secret des filles et de sa petite amie en particulier était découvert, il ne put dormir. Il travailla donc sur son ordinateur sur ce que Cléo lui avait suggéré, c'est à dire être le premier a pouvoir faire une publication scientifique sur le sujet. À un moment sa voisine qui vit son écran de fond lui demanda si c'étaient ses amis. Il s'agissait d'une photo de tout le monde au Rikki's après la remise des diplômes. Il y avait outre lui même, trois des quatre sirènes sous forme humaines, Zane et Will. Négligemment il répondit que oui.

Sauf, que le fait de répondre de manière si spontané, sur un ton qui marqué le fait que l'on ne considéré pas comme important le fait que l'on sache que l'on était ami avec ses personnes là. Dans le cas présent il s'agissait des demoiselles sur la photo qui étaient importantes.

Sa voisine étant journaliste envoyé en renfort couvrir les événements en Australie. La présence de ce jeune homme était une aubaine pour elle. Elle prit dans son bagage à main sa petite caméra, ainsi que de quoi écrire. Avant de l'interviewer, elle voulait être le plus prête pour ne rien oublier.

Une fois prête, elle s'excusa de le déranger à nouveau. Elle se présenta et lui demanda s'il accepter d'être interviewé. Il accepta avec réticence, il savait que cela devait arriver et avait vu les filles êtres interviewé. Il devait être prudent sur ce qu'il disait.

Elle commença par le questionner sur comment il avait rencontré les sirènes. Vu qu'il répondit les connaitre avant leurs transformations, du moins pour trois d'en elles, elle le question sur comment il avait découvert leur secret et comment il l'avait prit. Il expliqua posément, comment il avait découvert que Cléo et les autres étaient des sirènes, ceci plus par accident que par une enquête suite à un comportement étrange, bien qu'il admit qu'elle avait laissé échapper avant cela des informations par accident.

Elle aborda ensuite la nature de sa relation avec les sirènes. Ce qu'il fit avec plus de réticence. Durant sa réponse, il laissa échapper qu'il avait fait office de scientifique dans le groupe et qu'il avait tenté de trouver une explication rationnelle à tout cela, se qu'il n'avait pas réussit à faire.

La journaliste rebondit sur cette information. Elle lui demanda s'il craignait qu'elle soit emmener contre leur grès dans un laboratoire. Il répondit que bien évidemment il craignait que cela se reproduise, mais il avait bon espoir que l'opinion publique empêcherait un tel acte égoïste et criminel de se produire à nouveau. Sans laissé le temps à la journaliste de lui demander, il explique en détail ce que le docteur Denman avait tenté de faire il y a quelques années.

Profitant que le vol est long, elle va prolonger sur les risques encouru par les sirènes. L'entretien continuera ensuite sur ses attentes en tant que scientifique sur toute éventuelle étude sur se que son ses amies. Il répond qu'il préfère se satisfaire de ce qu'il sait déjà que de les savoirs souffrir durant des tests. Il ajoute qu'à leur demande, il va publier ses observations très prochainement.

Ce qui excite la journaliste qui veut en savoir plus. Elle reçoit un refus ferme, mais poli du jeune homme. L'interview se prolonge un peu. La journaliste remercie le jeune qui retourne à ses affaires, mais ne rédige pour les notes qu'il a sur son ordinateur, de peur que la journaliste les lises.


	5. Chapter 5

De leur côté les filles conviennent d'une soirée pyjama le lendemain chez Emma. En effet, elle estime que leur journée sera bien suffisamment pénible pour ne pas s'offrir une soirée de détente. Par ailleurs Lewis sera usé par le décalage horaire et l'on juge bon de ne pas le fatigué plus.

Le lendemain matin, les sirènes qui n'ont dormit que d'un œil, son fatigué. Bella qui d'habitude est la dernière à la maison, trouve sa mère dans la cuisine au téléphone. Elle apprend que cette dernière a prit congé. Elle va s'occuper des relations publique de sa fille et de ses amies avec les presses. Bella, qui n'a pas l'habitude d'une telle attention de sa mère est surprise et ravis par ce comportement. Il est vrai qu'elle n'en a pas l'habitude, ni même d'être au centre des attentions dans sa famille.

Alors qu'elle prend un petit déjeuner, sa mère lui demande les numéros de téléphone de ses amies pour qu'elle puisse contacter les journalistes qui lui ont laissé leur carte. Une fois contactait elle programme les interviews des demoiselles. Elles auront lieu pour la plus part au Rikki's ou chez elles.

Pour la plus part les interviews furent courtes, car elles avaient déjà étaient questionné longuement lors de la conférence de presse de la veille. Mais pour Cléo ce fut une toute autre histoire. Ayant été trop fatigué pour être à la conférence de presse, elle se retrouva la plus demander.

Les questions portaient principalement, sur leur vie de sirène, cacher le secret, les aventures qu'elles avaient put vivre. Comment avaient elles dévié la comète... Entre deux interviews, elles s'échangèrent des messages et convinrent de se retrouver à midi à la grotte avec Will, Zane et Ash.

Vers midi, après avoir réussit à se séparer des journalistes et différents curieux, chacune dans leur coin plongèrent dans l'océan pour rejoindre Mako. Sans pour autant avoir échappé aux nombreux regards et objectif des appareils photo ou des caméras. Elles n'avaient en effet plus à se cacher lorsqu'elles allaient à l'eau. Ce qui fit que leur métamorphose fut vivement apprécié du public présent. Mais elles furent très rapidement hors de vu.

Sur l'île, elles avaient été devancé par les garçons. Ces derniers avaient été suivit jusque l'île, mais une fois sur cette dernière, ils semèrent sans peine les journalistes et curieux les suivants. Prévoyant, Will camoufla l'entré terrestre de la grotte. Avant de partir, il avait eu une conversation avec sa sœur, pour la faire taire au sujet de la localisation de celle-ci. Mais, il n'était pas certain que cela ait le moindre effet sur elle.

Sur l'île il y a en effet, beaucoup de personne qui cherche la grotte au sirène cité par les demoiselles lors de leur conférence de la veille.

Dans la grotte il se retrouve à sept pour un déjeuné en privé. Les sirènes sont surprise que personne n'ait découvert la grotte. Les garçons le sont autant, mais personne ne se plain.

Mais pendant, le déjeuner des bruits se font entendre à l'entrer de la grotte. Le camouflage a été percé à jour, car certaines personnes ont obtenu les coordonnées par le docteur Denman, confirmé par Sophie. Charlotte quant à elle, bien qu'ayant été interrogé pour avoir fréquenté quelque temps le groupe, s'est tut, en effet, elle voulait oublier ce qui s'y été passé. Elle avait donc fuit en disant, que c'étaient des souvenirs douloureux.

Les sirènes qui s'étaient assises sur le rebord retournèrent à l'eau en entendant les bruits et se cachèrent. Les garçons eux s'étaient levés et attendaient que l'on vienne. Se fut une équipe de reporter du national géographic, qui avec l'aide des indications trouvèrent la grotte en premier.

En s'avançant, ils se désolèrent devant les ravages visibles dut à l'usage d'explosif. Zane toussotât pour que les nouveaux venu les remarques. Il atteint son but. Les journalistes se tournèrent vers eux. Après s'être salué, les jeunes hommes demandèrent aux journalistes ce qu'ils faisaient ici.

La réponse fut la plus évidente, ils enquêtaient sur les sirènes de Mako et cherchaient la grotte sanctuaire, dont elles ont fait mention. Le regard accusateur, les journalistes demandent s'ils sont les responsables de cet acte barbare.

Ils n'auront pas le temps de répondre, car une voix se fait entendre. C'est Bella qui sortant de sa cachette, répond qu'ils ne sont pour rien dans le dynamitage de la grotte.

Les journalistes sont ébahit de la voir, bien qu'elle reste proche de la sortie sous marine. Intimidé que des inconnus la regarde sous sa forme de sirène, elle ne les regardes pas directement. D'autre part les autres restes caché.

Les journalistes qui ne se rendent pas encore compte qu'ils ont interrompu le déjeuné de la bande, demande la permission à la sirène de la prendre en photo. Ne voulant pas être seule au centre de l'attention, Bella invita ses amies à la rejoindre.

Se qui fit que les journalistes étaient bouche bais, surtout lorsque qu'après s'être consulté du regard, les trois autres sirènes rejoignirent la "piscine".

Elles n'acceptèrent que de faire deux photos chacune, pour terminer de manger, avant de revenir en ville pour les interviews de l'après midi et pour Cléo aller retrouver à l'aéroport son petit ami. Une Photo individuel et une de groupe, les deux photos étant sous leur forme de sirène.

Elles reprirent leur repas ensuite, tout en gardant à l'œil les journalistes. Ces derniers photographier la grotte et s'intéresser de près au débris et à certaine pierre en particulier.

Rikki leur cria soudain de ne pas y toucher. Face au regard menaçant des quatre sirènes ils ne reposèrent la pierre en question. Ils étaient interloqué par la réaction des demoiselles. Ils les questionnaires donc sur la nature de ses pierres, elles répondirent vaguement, qu'elles seraient utiles pour la restauration de la grotte.

Avant de partir Cléo souffla quelque chose aux autres sirènes. Elles acquiescèrent à son idée. Elles demandèrent à tout le monde de quitter la grotte. Les journalistes le firent la plus grande réticence. Une fois fait, Cléo déplaça une grande quantité d'eau pour boucher une grande partie de la galerie. Eau que Bella et Emma figèrent. Emma partie la dernière et gela toute l'eau se trouvant dans le tunnel d'accès sous marin. Ainsi la grotte était scellé jusqu'à leur retour.

Les interviews reprirent, cette fois les journalistes se firent plus insistant pour les avoirs sous leur forme de sirène. Avec réticence elles acceptèrent. En cour d'après midi, Cléo termina avant ses comparses pour retrouver Lewis à son retour.

Elle cacha son identité sous la capuche d'un haut de jogging. À l'aéroport elle retrouva les parents de Lewis. Ces derniers manquèrent de peu de la faire démasquer du fait de leur réaction. Elle eut une explication à voix basse avec eux. Oui elle était une sirène, non elle n'avait utilisé aucun pouvoir extraordinaire pour avoir le cœur de leur fils.

Les retrouvailles sont totalement ce que l'on pourrait s'attendre dans ce genre de circonstance. Après que Lewis ait salué ses parents, il tombe dans les bras de sa petite amie qu'il embrasse passionnément.

Discrètement la journaliste qui s'était trouvé à côté de Lewis à bord de l'avion, filma la scène de loin.

Le reste de la journée se passa relativement bien pour tout le monde, du fait des circonstances. La grotte ne put être fouillé du fait que son accès était bloqué par une importante quantité de glace et de cristal. Par ailleurs, les autorités, prenant conscience de l'ampleur de la situation, décide de fortement restreindre la présence humaine sur l'île et dans les environs. Car elles craignent, à juste titre, que divers accident ne surviennent. Que se soient la dégradation du site du fait de la surpopulation, le risque accru d'accident dans la zone du fait de la concentration humaine dans un secteur dépourvu de secourt sur place. Enfin, le pouvoir politique craint que des personnes peu scrupuleuse ne viennent enlevé les sirènes. Les patrouilles maritimes sont accrues de se fait, mais pas uniquement, une équipe patrouille l'île à la recherche de rodeur.

La dite équipe trouvera l'entré de la grotte, mais ne pourra rien faire de plus que rapporter la localisation de l'entrer et la raison pour laquelle est inaccessible.

Cleo qui a suivit Lewis et sa famille jusque chez eux, quitte à regret leur maison pour laisser Lewis récupérer du voyage. Elle rentre chez elle, prendre quelques affaires avant de se rendre chez Emma. Toutes arrivent chez cette dernière presqu'au même instant. Elles ont encore des journalistes à leur trousse, Emma laisse tomber à ces derniers qu'elles se réunissent uniquement pour une soirée pyjama pour fêter son retour en Australie. Cette nouvelle va donner de l'eau au moulin de ceux qui veulent que l'on considèrent les sirènes comme les humains.

En effet, la sphère politique s'est emparé de la question. Pour le moment, le gouvernement à prit un décret exceptionnel ayant une valeur temporaire le temps qu'une loi soit voté dans un sens ou un autre. Ce décret, placé sous statu spécial les sirènes, les considérants citoyens Australienne, mais sous la tutelle de leurs parents. Elle bénéficiait des mêmes protections que les gens "normaux". Une telle décision aurait put être attaqué par toutes les partis à l'affaire, que se soit les filles elles même ou leur adversaires les considérants comme des animaux qui devaient être étudié avec le plus grand soin du fait de leur rareté, mais aussi de leur valeur marchande.

Dans le cas des filles, elles n'avaient tout simplement pas le temps, les informations ou encore les moyens de s'opposer à ce décrets. Et ceux les considérants comme des animaux étaient plus concentré sur le terrain politique que judiciaire.

Ces derniers étaient divisés en plusieurs obédience. Tout d'abord les scientifiques, qui voulaient avoir l'occasion de les étudier sous toutes les coutures. Venait ensuite, ceux qui étaient plus en faveur de la protection d'une espère rare. Encore après ceux qui les considérés comme une menace pour le genre humain du fait des légendes qui courrait sur ces dernières. Enfin, venait les religieux qui pour une partie d'entre eux voyaient très mal les sirènes. Entre ces différents groupes existaient des mélanges idéologiques, mais leur but étaient le même, elles n'étaient pas humaines et ne devaient pas avoir les mêmes droits.

Par chance pour les quatre sirènes, l'émotion étaient en leur faveur. Le sauvetage qu'elles avaient entreprit au prit de leur secret les avaient fait bien voir et les politiciens étant se qu'ils sont, votèrent dans la nuit l'égalité des droits. L'Australie n'était cependant pas le premier pays à voter cette mesure, la Grèce les avaient devancé de peu, en effet le pays avait une riche mythologie concernant les sirènes et d'habile politicien avaient déposé une loi qui avait été voté immédiatement. Ces deux pays seraient rapidement rejoint par d'autre pays, essentiellement des démocraties occidentales dans un premier temps.

Pendant ce temps, les quatre demoiselles qui n'avaient pas la moindre idée de ce qui se jouait autour d'elle, profitaient de leur soirée. Emma était le centre d'attention, elle raconté son voyage avec sa famille autour du monde. D'autre sujet léger furent aussi abordé, mais jamais la situation dans laquelle elles se trouvaient. Jusqu'à se que Will et Ash ne leur envoie un message presque simultanément. Ils les informés de la loi qui venaient d'être voté. Elles se réjouirent de la nouvelle et leur soirée n'en devient que plus joyeuse.

Le lendemain, alors que la situation n'est pas encore posé et que l'excitation est à son comble. Les quatre sirènes sont invitées (pour ne pas dire convoquer) par le gouvernement de sa gracieuse majesté australienne à s'exprimer sur certaines questions. Elles devaient se rendre le lendemain dans la capitale pour répondre à ses questions. Le gouvernement prenait en charge leur transport. Elles avaient donc la journée devant elle, car le temps des interviews étaient passé. Mais la foule ne se lasser pas de les voir sous leur forme de sirène. Dès qu'elles allèrent à la plage ce fut l'attroupement. Elles restèrent un peu moins d'une heure non loin du rivage pour que la curiosité des gens soit satisfaite, puis elles gagnèrent leur grotte. Elles avaient prévenu leurs amis, mais ces derniers ne pouvaient les suivre.

Elles trouvèrent l'entré de la grotte toujours bien prit dans la glace. Il restait environ le tiers de la glace d'origine. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent dans la piscine elles constatèrent que l'autre bouchon constituait lui de glace et de cristal avait semblé t'il encore moins bougé. Le calme de l'endroit les rassura et elles purent discutés librement et très loin de toutes oreilles indiscrète de se qu'ils pourraient leur être demandé le lendemain par le gouvernement et les parlementaires.

La conversation alla très loin, jusqu'elle retombe d'elle même. Les filles avaient pris les positions les plus confortables possible et chacune de leur côté, elle revoyait l'endroit comme il était avant qu'il ne soit dynamité. Ce fut Rikki qui brisa le silence en disant qu'elle regrettait la grotte d'avant. Les autres répondirent de la même manière.

Emma ajouta qu'elle aimerait revoir la grotte d'avant.

Le silence retomba quelques instants, pendant lesquels Rikki imagina un plan pour redonner de sa splendeur aux lieux.

Elle se tourna vers les autres et leur explicita son projet, elle faisait chauffer la roche pour qu'elle soit malléable. Cléo à l'aide de l'air et de l'eau déplaçait les débris pour les replacer. Pendant ce temps Emma les maintenait au frais, car les roches dégagerait énormément de chaleur. Bella, cristalliserait une couche d'eau sur la nouvelle parois.

Ce plan plu aux autres sirènes et fut mit immédiatement en application.

De l'extérieur il n'était pas difficiles de s'apercevoir que quelque était en cour sur l'île. En effet, la quantité de roche en fusion dégagé beaucoup de gaz divers et brulant que Cléo dut évacuer par la cheminé du volcan. Surtout, les divers pouvoir entrèrent en résonance les uns avec les autres, à l'extérieur, une tempête frappé l'île. Mais cette dernière ne caché pas l'étrange lueur qui sortaient du cône de l'ancien volcan.

Il fallut pas loin d'une heure pour que leur travail soit achevé. La grotte n'avait plus du tout le même visage, mais quelque chose était revenu, la magie du lieu. Les cristaux se trouvaient dans un arrangement original dans le cône de l'ancien volcan et éclairé le lieu d'une lueur mystique, même en plein jour. Elles étaient certaines que le lieux serait encore plus beau à la pleine lune, lorsque l'astre serait bien au-dessus de la piscine.

Elles étaient dans un grand état d'épuisement, mais pour mieux voir encore, Cléo utilisa ses pouvoirs sur l'eau et l'air pour chasser ce qu'il restait de vapeur et de poussière indésirable. Le tout sortant du cône du volcan.

De l'extérieur se qui avaient été vu fut grandement commenté et fit l'objet de flash d'information.

Ce n'est qu'une fois que les sirènes eurent un peu récupéré qu'elles regagnèrent le continent. Elles le firent dans un coin isolé, où au lieu d'utilisé leur pouvoir pour se sécher, elles laissèrent le soleil et la chaleur ambiante les séchaient. Une fois fait, elles restèrent encore un peu là, à se prélasser.

Mais elles furent découvertes. Des curieux qui voulaient avoir la chance de les apercevoir les trouvèrent là en inspectant le rivage à la recherche de toute chose en lien avec elles. Elles n'étaient pas gêné de répondre, mais l'insistance dont ils faisaient preuves et le fait qu'elles étaient épuisées les irritées au plus haut point. Elles regagnèrent donc leur maisons respectives pour s'y reposer en paix.

Mais les journalistes avaient des questions sur ce qui venait de se passer sur l'île de Mako et elles furent harcelé. Elles répondirent qu'elles avaient "réparé" leur grotte, sans donné plus de précision. Ne supportant plus d'être constamment sollicité, elles s'appelèrent les unes les autres et après avoir prévenu leur famille et les garçons, elles allèrent dans leur grotte pour se reposer en paix. Mais la trouvant trop sombre à leur goût elles en ressortir et se mirent au soleil.

C'est là que la police maritime les aperçurent, ses membres eurent tout loisir de les prendre en photo de loin. Eux aussi étaient intéressé par les sirènes, mais leur obligation professionnel leur donné l'avantage de pouvoir s'approcher de l'île se qui étaient à se moment là à leur avantage.


	6. Chapter 6

En fin d'après midi le groupe regagna leur foyer respectif. En effet, le lendemain elles étaient attendu à Canberra.

Le lendemain, elles se levèrent tôt et s'apprêtèrent. Elles partaient pour deux jours pour la capitale. Une limousine vint les chercher chez elles et les mené à l'aéroport, où un jet les attendait. Elles dormirent l'essentiel du trajet. Toute fois elles furent réveillé avant leur arrivé pour les briefer sur le programme des deux jours à venir.

À leur descente de l'avion, la presse était présente en force sur une tribune à leur destination. Elles furent accueilli par le gouverneur général d'Australie. Qu'elles suivirent jusqu'à Government House, où elles furent présenté aux plus hautes personnalité politique du pays. L'attention fixé sur elles et le fait qu'elles soient en présence des plus hautes personnalités politique du pays, les intimidés beaucoup.

Les dîtes personnalités formaient une commission spécial ad oc concernant leur cas. Plus précisément ce qu'elles sont et les aménagements juridique à apporter. Les questions étaient plus technique que tous ce qui avait put leur être demandé au préalable par les journalistes.

La session de l'après midi qui eu lieu au parlement, fut publique et elles qui n'étaient pas à l'aise avec toutes cette attention avaient eu un moment de panique avant et au début de la session.

Le soir elles furent logé dans un lieu luxueux, plus habituellement utilisait pour recevoir des invités politique très important. La session du lendemain matin fut plus personnel pour toutes les quatre, il leur fut demandé leur opinion sur d'éventuellement aménagement législatif du fait de leur vécu. Mais il n'y avait pas beaucoup de chose à préciser pour elle, hormis qu'il leur était embarrassant de toucher de l'eau en dehors d'un lieu de baignade ou de la salle de bain. Mais face à leur incapacité à définir des besoins il leur fut demandé un certain nombre de précision concernant leur pouvoir et l'influence de la lune sur leur comportement.

Elles furent ramené chez elles durant l'après midi, le débat était lancé du fait de ce qu'elles avaient répondu devant les commissions.

Elles furent accueilli outre par une foule importante, par leur familles et leur amis. Avant leur départ de Canberra, elles avaient obtenu de pouvoir faire venir qui elle voulait à Mako, qui pour l'instant leur était réservé. Elles avaient décidé d'inviter leur famille et leur amis à un piquenique sur l'île. Elles informèrent ces derniers après avoir quitté l'aéroport et s'être retrouvé en privé. Elles avaient dans l'idée de s'y retrouver dès le lendemain pour déjeuner.

Tout le monde n'ayant pas navire et pour limiter le nombre de voyage, c'est Don Sertori, le père de Cléo qui prendra tout le monde sur son navire.

Cléo qui trouvait sa sœur étrange depuis sa révélation, provoqua cette dernière. En effet, elle voulait savoir ce qu'avait en tête sa cadette. Elle la coinça dès son arrivait à la maison. Elle alla la coincer dans sa propre chambre. L'ayant coincé, elle la met face à son comportement, elle veut savoir si quoi que se soit à changer dans la manière dont elle la considère depuis qu'elle sait qu'elle est effectivement une sirène.

Kim tenta de niais, avec un certain succès au départ, mais elle fit une petite erreur dans sa voix et son comportement. Petite erreur que son ainée perçue et souligna pour la faire craquer. Kim se détourna et fit quelque pas avant de se retourner affronter sa sœur. Elle laissa tomber qu'elle était embarrasser d'avoir une sœur sirène. Beaucoup de monde l'ennuyer sur ce sujet, voulaient savoir si elle aussi était une sirène, l'arrosé pour voir si elle se transformait. Avait moins de prétendant qu'avant, car ils avaient peur d'être envouté par elle sa sœur et entrainé au fond de l'eau.

Cléo, accepta cela et s'excusa de la gène temporaire qu'elle entrainé. Elle chercha aussi à savoir si elle voulait être aussi une sirène. Sa sœur répondit que non, elle trouvait cela bien, mais elle n'arriverait pas à supporter la contrainte de rester loin de l'eau et de l'image qu'elle donnerait d'elle même.

Pour la consoler Cléo la prit dans ses bras.

Le lendemain, tout le monde y comprit les sirènes montèrent à bord du navire de Don Sertori à destination de l'île de Mako. En cour de route alors que tout va bien à bord et que l'ambiance est bon enfant, la police maritime pointe le bout de son nez. Le navire de pêche est sommé de quitter les lieux. Jusqu'au moment où quatre sirènes plongent dans l'eau et vont jusqu'aux navires de police pour que le navire puissent continuer sa route.

Les représentants de l'ordre sont décontenancé par le fait que les sirènes aient sauté du navire et qu'elles soient venu les voir. Mais leurs instructions sont clair, les invités des sirènes peuvent passer.

Ils vont jeter l'ancre devant l'île, pour rejoindre la plage et de là la rivière menant à la grotte. Le piquenique aurait lieu à cet endroit en plein air, devant l'entré de la grotte. Concernant l'entré, tout le monde remarqua qu'un bouchon de glace et de cristal était toujours présent, mais lorsque les sirènes s'apprêtaient à le supprimer, celui-ci se rétractât de lui même, comme mut de sa propre personnalité. Intrigué les sirènes fouillèrent la grotte. Elles découvrir rien de particulier, si se n'est que l'entré sous marine connaissait le même phénomène. Lorsqu'elles ressortirent et qu'elles en parlèrent à Lewis, il assimila la barrière à une nouvelle forme du tentacule d'eau, comme s'il protégé la grotte et supposa qu'il reconnaissait les sirènes et que peut être il refuserait de laisser entrer qui que se soit d'autre. Mais ils remirent cela à plus tard, il fallait aider à préparer le repas, le pouvoir de Rikki fut particulièrement utile pour allumer un feu une fois que le bois fut réunit et y faire griller quelque friandise.

Le repas fut très bon et permit à tout le monde de faire plus ample connaissance. Ils restèrent sur l'île et firent leur diner sur place. Cependant, tout le monde et en premier les sirènes, a oublié que l'on est la pleine lune. Celle-ci surprend les quatre sirènes qui tombent sous son influence. Elles se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la grotte. Leur famille ne comprenant pas leur comportement, leur demandèrent ce qu'il se passait. Se fut leur amis qui leur expliquèrent que la pleine lune avait des effets étranges sur elles et qu'ils ne faillaient surtout pas les empêcher de faire quoi que se soit. Et Lewis ajouta qu'elles pouvaient être très dangereuse si l'on les gêné ou ne partaient lorsqu'elle l'intimé.

Malgré cette avertissement tout le monde les suivit. Ils trouvèrent les sirènes faisant la planche dans l'eau qui commençait à frémir. La lueur de la lune offrait un spectacle magnifique dans la grotte restauré. Les pierres réassemblé présentait l'aspect de veine bleu descendant vers la piscine. Lorsque l'influence de la lune fut à son intensité maximal, le spectacle fut vraiment impressionnant. Le bouillonnement était intense et les particuliers couleur or semblé être plus lumineuse qu'à l'accoutumer. Cléo roula sur elle même et avec une voix cajoleuse invita sa sœur à les rejoindre dans l'eau. Cette dernière refusant, Cléo renouvela son invitation, lui certifiant qu'elle adorerait. Face au nouveau refus et au fait que les autres sirènes se sont jointe à Cléo, Lewis qui a déjà subit les frasques des sirènes dans de pareille circonstance, décide de pousser tout le monde vers la sortie. Au départ, il a peu de réaction, mais d'un regard, il fait comprendre à Will qu'il y a urgence. Ce dernier l'aide à faire sortir tout le monde avant que quelque chose de fâcheux n'arrive.

À l'extérieur, il explique brièvement l'une de ses mésaventures de soir de pleine lune. Pour cette très bonne raison, il estime qu'il est préférable de laisser les filles seules sur l'île car elles peuvent les poursuivre, même si la lune n'a plus d'influence sur le puis de lune. Pour cette raison, tout le monde remballe en vitesse ses affaires et revient au navire. Les sirènes envoutaient, elles étaient déjà en mer depuis un moment, mais bien qu'elles avaient fait le tour du navire avant de partir, le fait de n'y trouver personnes les a faits partir vers le large. Ce qui fit que le navire et ses passagers, ne connurent pas de mésaventure sur le trajet du retour.

Après s'être salué tout le monde se dispersa, Lewis leur assurant qu'elles seraient de nouveau normal le lendemain. Mais en se quittant, des journalistes patient leur tombèrent dessus, voulant tout savoir sur leur journée à Mako et où étaient les sirènes. Tous restèrent vague sur les deux sujets.

Tout le monde s'endormit avant le retour des sirènes qui se réveillèrent dans leur lit sans se souvenir de quoi que se soit. Toute en se levant se posèrent la même question, quand et comment était elle revenu. Et l'une d'elle va apprendre, qu'elles auraient put devenir dangereuse si Lewis ne les avaient pas prévenu du danger, du fait que sa sœur sursaute lorsqu'elle descend pour prendre un petit déjeuné. Face au regard terrifié de sa sœur, elle lui demande si elle a fait quoi que se soit contre elle dont elle ne se souvienne pas.

En entendant ce qu'elles ont tenté de faire, elle tente de relativiser ce qu'elle a voulu faire à sa sœur bien malgré elle.

Il n'empêche que Kim resterait distante et craintive quelque temps.

Ce jour le harcèlement journalistique avait baissé d'un cran, mais pas celui des curieux. La prudence était de mise, surtout que plus d'une fois des personnes dans la rue leur jetèrent de l'eau pour les transformer. Action qui réussir plus d'une fois pour chacune d'entre elle. Elles étaient très sollicité, notamment pour leur travail. Rikki au café de son petit ami, Bella pour y chanter, Cléo pour qu'elle fasse un spectacle. Emma était épargné pour le moment, mais le besoin d'argent aller faire qu'elle aussi subirait les mêmes pression.

Rikki travailla au café plus souvent avec Zane et Bella sous la pression accepta de continuer d'y chanter. C'était aussi un moyen de maintenir une certaine continuité avec le passé. Cléo n'eu pas la même facilité à continuer de travailler. En effet, elle ne voulait pas être utilisé comme un animal de cirque. Mais à force d'insistance auprès d'elle, de demande faite à son père et à ses amies, pour qu'elle se considère comme une artiste.

Elle va craquer, surtout que la somme rondelette qui lui est proposé, lui serait bien utile pour payer tout les frais de ces études.

Cléo commença à paraitre dans le bassin des dauphins, à nager avec eux et à attirer nombre de curieux dans le passage permettant de voir sous l'eau.

Le soir de sa première prestation, elle rejoint ses comparses au Rikki's. Il y a une soirée prévu au café, où Bella va chanter. Quelque caméra sont présente et Zane a été dans l'obligation de louer du matériel supplémentaire pour permettre au public restant dehors de profiter du concert.

Les sirènes firent tout pour profiter de la soirée, qui dura jusqu'au levé du soleil. Aube qui annonçait pour toute les quatre un avenir radieux, avec le point du secret ne pesant plus sur leurs épaules.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre bonus

Moment de l'histoire où j'ai envisagé de prendre un autre tournant au moment de la pleine lune et de la journée qui précède

Chapitre 1

Les sirènes font visiter la grotte à des journalistes, le soir de la pleine lune. Sont présent aussi des représentant d'organisme officiel, comme les espaces naturels, des scientifiques et des représentants officiel et d'autres officieux du gouvernement fédéral. Ils étaient là pour voir la fameuse grotte, la présenter au public, l'étudier et pour d'autre envisager l'avenir de celle-ci. Car au plus haut niveau, on se posait des questions sur les perspectives à donner à l'avenir aux sirènes en général et à leur pouvoir en particulier. Car ces derniers faisaient peur et l'ont hésité à restreindre l'apparition de nouvelles sirènes de se fait.

Les sirènes présente la grotte à tout le monde et explique une nouvelle fois comment elles sont arrivées ici la première fois et ce qui s'y est déroulé. Elles expliquent que comme ils ont put le voir sur les photos de l'équipe du national géographic, la grotte était dans un état lamentable et l'on ne pas vraiment la reconnaitre aujourd'hui du fait qu'elles l'ont en quelque sorte réparer et remanier.

Alors que la lune commence à poindre au-dessus du volcan, l'eau commence à bouillir et les sirènes se cache dans l'ombre pour ne pas être touché par les rayons. Cependant, il va se dérouler quelque chose d'imprévu.

Trois tentacules d'eau font leur apparition. Les sirènes se mettent entre les personnes présentes et les tentacules. Ceci n'ont cependant rien d'agressif, ils s'élèvent un peu avant de tournoyer et de lentement se rejoindre et s'enrouler les un autours des autres, tout en restant visiblement distinct. Lorsque l'influence de la lune est à son maximum une lueur traverses ces derniers du haut vers le bas. Lorsqu'elle a disparu et que tout le monde retrouve une vue acceptable, ils aperçoivent dans les tentacules une sirène inconsciente. Lorsque la lumière de la lune disparait de la grotte la gangue formait par les tentacules autour de la sirène inconnu cesse d'être et les tentacules lentement reviennent dans la piscine et laisse flotter leur protégée. Les quatre sirènes, qui ne connaissent pas cette dernière vont à l'eau la ramener au bord de la piscine.

L'inconnue ouvrira faiblement les yeux peut après que sa tête eu était posée sur le bord. Elle a du mal à reprendre conscience. La première chose qu'elle remarque est qu'elle est dans l'eau, la tête posé contre quelque chose de froid et dur. La seconde chose qu'elle remarque est qu'elle est entouré de personnes qui semble inquiète pour elle.

Mais étant vraiment lasse, elle met un moment à réaliser qu'il ne devrait n'y avoir personne à cette endroit. Ce choc, lui permet de mobiliser suffisamment d'énergie pour ouvrir plus grand les yeux et de bouger ceci. Elle pense identifier quatre sirènes, alors qu'elle pensait être la seule. Elle récupère ensuite l'ouïe, mais elle réalise ne pas comprendre se qui se dit autour d'elle. Il semblerait que des personnes dans et hors champ interrogent les sirènes, dont le visage lui fait comprendre qu'elles savent pas quoi répondre.

Le quatuor tente de la faire réagir ou parler, mais elle ne comprend pas un traite mot de se que l'on lui dit. La nouvelle venue finit par répondre dans sa langue qu'elle ne comprend ce que l'on lui dit.

Personne ne comprend se qu'elle dit et fasse à l'état d'épuisement de cette dernière, il est décidé de la ramener au continent pour la faire hospitaliser. Mais en raison de la pleine lune, ceci n'est pas possible dans l'immédiat et il faut faire venir les secours pour veiller à ce qu'elle tienne le coup jusqu'à la disparition de la lune.

Pendant, que l'on appel une équipe médicale à la radio, Bella, qui a vécu en Irlande, se rend compte que la dite sirène parle se qui semble être du gaélique irlandais. Bien qu'elle n'a que quelque connaissance lointaine et largement incomplète de cette langue, elle attire son attention et joignant le geste à la parole, elle se présente.

La sirène inconnu, a du mal à comprendre, mais elle comprend une partie du message. Vu qu'elle s'est tournée vers elle, Bella répète ce qu'elle vient de dire avec plus de conviction cette fois. L'inconnue, répond en se présentant à son tour. Elle dit s'appeler Eva. Lorsque Bella leur annonce le nom de la nouvelle venue, qui l'étonne personnellement, deux des autres sirènes écarquilles les yeux.

Et pour cause, c'est le nom de la sirène qui a disparu plusieurs siècle auparavant après avoir sauvé la Terre.

Bella se voit demander par un représentant du gouvernement fédéral quelle langue elle a utilisé. Elle répond qu'il s'agit de gaélique irlandais, mais elle ne maitrise pas cette langue, en dehors de quelque mot très basique.

Le dit représentant, s'écarta du groupe sortie un téléphone satellitaire et passa un appel. Il fit son rapport très haut dans les sphères gouvernemental. Il reçu des instructions clair pour que la nouvelle sirène soit conduite à l'hôpital le plus proche et placé sous bonne garde. Une équipe d'interprète serait fournit au plus tôt. Malheureusement les locuteurs de cette langue n'étant pas légion en Australie, le gouvernement australien devra demander l'assistance sur ce point de la République d'Irlande.

Le lendemain la presse faisait le siège de l'hôpital où avait été mené la nouvelle sirène. Le récit de son apparition avait trouvé une bonne place dans la presse. Beaucoup de monde voulait la voir, mais la sécurité été présentement séré et rendait impossible toute dérangement.

Peu avant que l'on l'évacue de Mako, Eva avait perdu connaissance. Elle avait reprit connaissance en bien meilleur forme, notamment du fait des traitements apporté par l'équipe médicale. Bien qu'un peu nauséeuse, elle était suffisamment en forme pour voir, entendre et sentir son environnement.

Pour se qui était de sentir, elle trouver l'odeur des lieux étrange, il est vrai que pour elle le principe d'aseptiser quelque chose était étranger. Les bruits étaient très étrange pour elle et lorsqu'elle vit ce qui produisaient une partie d'entre eux elle fut effrayer. Elle remarqua qu'elle était relié à des objets étrange autour d'elle. Elle se souvint de s'être réveillé entourer de beaucoup de monde, dont quatre sirènes. Elle ignorait combien de temps elle avait perdu ensuite connaissance, mais il lui sembla que cela dut être plusieurs heures, car il faisait désormais jour et elle mourait de faim.

D'abord, il fallait retirer tout se qui la relier aux objets étranges. Mais elle craignait que cela puisse avoir des conséquences fâcheuse pour elle. Par ailleurs, il ne lui semblait pas que cela lui nuise pour le moment.

En remuant, elle fit suffisamment de bruit, pour que l'un des gardes devant sa porte, entre ouvre celle-ci pour voir se que s'était. Il hocha la tête pour la saluer et appela quelqu'un dans le couloir. Cette fois-ci la sirène reconnu la langue utilisé, c'était de l'anglais. Elle avait été prise par les anglais, se dit-elle. Elle se mit à avoir peur, elle aurait été capturé par des Irlandais, elle risqué le buché, mais les anglais ne pouvait être que pire.

Une homme, habillé en blanc vint la voir à la demande du garde. Elle se recroquevilla en position défensive, prête à faire usage de ses pouvoirs. Elle n'arriva cependant pas à identifier ses fonctions, autant, il n'était pas difficiles d'en donner une aux deux hommes gardant sa porte. Elle garda un œil craintif et méfiant sur l'homme en blanc. Celui-ci tenta de l'ausculter, mais elle ne se laissa pas faire. La seule chose qu'il apprit, c'est un puissant grogne du ventre de la sirène qui lui apprit.

Lorsqu'elle l'entendit rire au cri de son ventre criant famine, elle se crispa un peu plus. L'homme sortit après cela.

Quelque temps plus tard, une femme, aussi en blanc vint lui porter un repas. Plusieurs chose la choquèrent. Tout d'abord, on lui apporter un repas chaud juste après que son ventre ait demander que l'on le nourrisse. L'assiette et le verre était propre, la nourriture semblait avoir été cuisiné et ne consistait pas en une bouilli. Ensuite, l'accoutrement de la femme, la dérangeait, en effet, elle portait un pantalon, une tenu d'homme! Enfin, lorsque la porte avait été ouverte elle avait un homme noir parler librement d'égal à égal avec une femme blanche! Mais elle avait aussi aperçu d'autres personnes dans le couloir, des proches de patient, mais cela elle l'ignorait, leur tenu la choqua au plus haut point. Et elle jugea qu'elle devait avoir été menée dans un bordel.

Le médecin revint vers la fin de son repas. Pour les critères de la sirène le repas était copieux et de qualité. Le médecin profita qu'elle termine et fasse moins attention à lui pour vérifier la perfusion, dont la poche était vide. Il tenta de se montrer prévenant et doux avec la demoiselle une fois qu'elle eu terminé son repas. Il lui fit comprendre malgré la barrière de la langue qu'il allait retiré les différentes objets qui la connecte aux machines. Il termine par la perfusion.

Elle se sent plus libre et elle explore la pièce qui lui est dévolu. Elle est étonné par la quantité de fenêtre qui a été employé pour cette pièce. À l'extérieur, elle voit de nombreux bâtiment semblant être couvert de verre. Elle aperçoit la mer entre les bâtiments immense pour elle. Elle manque de perdre connaissance quand elle voit que les voitures se déplacent sans chevaux!

Elle se demande dans quel monde elle s'est réveillé, elle se souvient juste qu'un tentacule d'eau l'a prévenu que la fin du monde approché et qu'elle pouvait l'éviter. Elle s'était sentit si épuiser après l'avoir fait qu'elle s'était endormis, du moins lui semblait-il. Et là elle se réveiller dans une grotte qu'elle ne connaissait pas, avec des gens lui étant inconnue et maintenant elle se trouvait dans un lieu étrange. Elle se demandait si elle n'avait pas été porté dans une contrée où vivaient des sorciers, sirènes et autres choses étranges.

Le soir venu ont vint lui porter un repas et on la laissa dormir. Le lendemain matin elle eu le droit à un petit déjeuner. Peu avant midi, elle eu une nombreuse visite, une délégation d'interprète venant d'Irlande. Les membres de cette dernière avaient refusé de se reposer après le voyage tout excité de rencontrer une sirène.

Eva fut heureuse d'avoir enfin des personnes avec qui parler. Bien qu'elle se garda de trop regarder certaines femmes du groupe du fait de leur tenu choquante pour elle. Chose qui fut finalement abordé par ces femmes, qui furent choqué lorsqu'elles les traitas de catin. Mais l'explication vint vite, elle était née... Il y a plusieurs siècles!

Il fallut donc lui expliqué patiemment ce qui s'était déroulé depuis sa disparition. Ainsi que dans quel circonstance elle est réapparut. Ce qu'elle apprend la stupéfie, notamment sa réapparition, le tentacule d'eau l'a maintenu en vie durant toutes ces années et l'avait amené auprès des personnes les plus aptes à la sauver. Ce n'est qu'après qu'elle prend conscience que toutes les personnes qu'elle a connu sont décédées. Elle va pleurer en silence leur mémoire.

Elle va quelque jours plus tard recevoir la visite des quatre sirènes. Ces dernières ont le privilège de pouvoir aller la voir sans avoir de contrôle du fait de leur nature. Avec l'aide d'un interprète elles peuvent échanger entre sirènes.

Eva leur apprend, que comme Charlotte elle a une synthèse de leur pouvoir, ce qui lui a permit de sauver la Terre seule. Elle conte son histoire, enregistrer sur les portables des quatre autres sirènes. Elles aussi vont lui conter leurs histoires, qui pour l'essentiel est commune.

Le gouvernement Irlandais lui proposa de revenir en Irlande, avec quelque facilité fournit et financer par la République bien évidemment. Après avoir longuement hésité du fait qu'elle n'a plus la moindre attache nul part, hormis les autres sirènes et sa grotte. Elle cependant accepter de retourner en Irlande. Le gouvernement lui confié une mission de sauvetage et de gardiennage de la grotte au sirène sur sa côte, contre un salaire intéressant. Mais pour le gouvernement, il s'agissait d'un moyen aussi de se faire de la réclame à peu de frais et d'attirer des touristes dans cette région, tout comme l'Australie sur la Gold Coast, mais aussi par la suite quelques autres pays, dont bien entendu la Grèce.

Chapitre 2

Lors de la première pleine lune après la restauration de la grotte, les sirènes sont là avec leurs petits amis. Mais tout le monde, si bien installé avec la personne qu'elle aime et entourer d'amis, a oublié que c'était la pleine lune et lorsqu'elle frappe les sirènes, celles-ci sont sous son influence. Comme si c'était un jeu, elles vont tirer dans l'eau bouillonnante leurs compagnons. Ces derniers surprit se laissèrent faire et embrasser par leurs petite amie respective.

Le lendemain les garçons auront une surprise mémorable, qui les poussa d'abord à appeler leur petite amie, puis de prévenir le reste du groupe. Les filles qui n'ont aucun souvenir de la nuit précédente sont quelque peu embarrassé d'avoir agi ainsi.

Mais les garçons sont ravis car ils vont pouvoir accompagner les amies lors de leurs excursion sous marine. La nouvelle embarrasse les familles des jeunes hommes.

La presse elle, en fait ses choux gras, notamment sur leur idylle et le fait que maintenant ils sont vraiment réuni comme des couples.


End file.
